Tech Loved Her Too
by Evil Flaming Kat of Doom
Summary: Poem of Tech and my OC, Hannah. Sad, unfinished, requested poem of Tech and my oc. R&R plz. Every time you dont review another Slam is paired up with another Ace.


Evil Kat: Hey. This story is for Fuzzball3193. I promised it to her a long time ago and finally put it up after a lot of begging from her. Poem 'He loved her too' is from chain mail I got. This is not finished, and I'm sorry for not putting anything up sooner. As my profile says my computer is messing up. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I BEG YOU! -narrowly avoids sharp pointed objects-

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything used in this story.

_A boy and a girl_

_The best of friends _

_From elementary to high school _

_From beginning to end_

"Hey give it back! That was my moms!" Hannah yelled at the kids who took her mothers locket from her. "Why should we frizzy?" one of them yelled back. "Hey leave her alone. She did nothing to you," Tech yelled. "Fine here's the stupid locket," another kid yelled. The kids ran off to mess with another person. "Are you ok?" Tech asked. "Yeah, thanks" Hannah answered. "What's your name?" Tech asked. "It's Hannah Goodman," She replied, "What's yours?" "Its Teck E. Coyote." 

_Through all through years _

_Their friendship grew_

They both felt the same 

_But neither knew_

"Hannah! Heads up!" Tech called from the football field. "Huh?" was all that Hannah could say before she was hit on the head by a football. "Hey Hannah. You OK?" Tech asked with concern filling his voice. "Yeah. I've been hit harder." She replied. With that they both laughed.

_Each waking moment_

_Since the day they met_

_They loved each other_

_Sunrise to sunset_

_He was all she had_

_In her terrible life_

_He was the one_

_Who kept her from her knife_

Hannah thought about Teck while she did the chores. She listened to what her sisters were playing and she wanted to strangle them. They could sing and dance and not have to worry about chores. Teck popped into her head again and she had to smile. He's the light that leads her through the dark. No madder what happens he has always been there for her. A crash of something breaking followed by "Hannah comes clean this up!" snapped the Hannah from her thoughts while the smile faded from her face. Loud shrieking filled the house as well as crashes. That brought the smile back to Hannah's face. The twins that she had to call sisters were fighting again.

_She was his angel_

_She made him smile_

_Though life threw him curves_

_She made it all worthwhile_

Teck had to smile as he stared at the pictures of Hannah and himself. One of which caught his eye. It was both of them standing in the park smiling arms wrapped around each others shoulders, leafs were falling around, them the fountain going, and blushes lighting up their cheeks. "Tech time to go to practice" yelled his mother. Sighing he put the picture down and left his room.

_Then one day_

_Things went terribly wrong_

_And the next few weeks_

_Were like a vary sad song_

_He made her jealous_

_On purpose he tried_

_When the girl asked 'do you love her?' _

_On purpose he lied. _

She watched as the couple hugs and it hurt to see him act the way he was with a girl that he said he would never like. Lexi finally skipped away from Tech though now humming a little tune. Hannah dejectedly walked up to Tech and forced a smile. "So, do you love her?" she managed to say after a moment of silence. "Yes. I just know she's the one for me. We're going to the park tomorrow, you can come if you want." He said with a far away look in his eyes. "Of coarse I'll come, don't want to miss out of time with my buddy", was the only thing that she said before walking away.

_He played with jealousy_

_Like it was a game_

_Little did he know_

_Things would never be the same_

Walking through the park with a heavy heart she sighed when she could see that she was getting close to where they were supposed to meet up. Her heart sunk when she finally got there. Tech and Lexi where kissing. She turned and ran blindly, for her eyes had been blurred with tears.

_His plan was working_

_But he had no clue _

_The damage he had done_

_The damage he would do_

_She broke down one day_

_Feeling vary alone _

_Just her and the blade_

_No one else was home_

She woke up feeling wet streaks across her cheeks. Picking herself off the bed Hannah dragged her feet to the door of her room. Looking out the door to see what had caused the stillness in the house. Going into the kitchen to look for some breakfast after no longer caring she found a note on the fridge saying that the rest of the family had gone out to the movies. Tears started again for a thought that no one cared for her came into her head. Looking around the kitchen her eyes landed a knife, one that she had been threatened with as well as threaten her sisters with.

_She dialed his number_

_He answered 'Hello'_

_She told him she loved him_

_And hung up the phone_

"Hello?" Tech said when he finally got to the phone.

"Tech its me Hannah"

"Oh hey Hannah. Just to let you know I can't go to the mall with you, I have a date with Lexi that evening."

"Tech, I love you. Good-bye."

"Huh? Hannah you there? Hello?" Then he realized what she was going to do.

_He raced to her house_

_Just a minute to late_

_Found her lying in blood_

_Her heart had no rate_

Heart pounding in his chest, his face flushed, sweat rolling down his face and into his eyes, and feet swollen from being pounded on the ground, Teck wanted to slow down but didn't in fear that he might be too late. Racing up the beaten stairway up to the house and kicking the door open Teck raced all over the house in search for her. Finding her an the floor in the kitchen with a large pool of blood around her.

_By her was a note_

_In it her confession_

_Her love for this boy_

_Her only obsession_

_He read her note_

_Knelt down and cried_

_Grabbed her knife_

_And that night they both died_

His knuckles turned white and his hands were shaking as he gripped the little yellow paper as his eyes traveled slowly over it. He read it again and again until he was sure of what it said was real. His eyes began to sting with what he realized to be tears, to stop them from falling he shut his eyes tight. He then grabbed the knife that was sitting innocently in her chest where her heart was and yanked it out then using it to stab his self in the stomach so he could slowly die the death he deserved for what he did to his lifelong friend.

_She was found in his arms_

_Both of them dead_

_Under her note_

_His handwriting said_

'_I loved her so_

_She never knew_

_All this time_

_I loved her too'._

* * *

Evil Kat: ok i Know it was sad, and it probably sucked, I feel good about it. Tell me what you think. Everytime you don't review another Ace is being paired up with another Slam somewhere. 


End file.
